


A task for two

by dmcfuckytimes



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmcfuckytimes/pseuds/dmcfuckytimes
Summary: Dante has some fun between V and Vergil.
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry), Dante/V/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), V/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 58





	A task for two

There isn’t much – if not anything at all – that can overwhelm Dante, but this surely comes close. It’s hard to focus when, on one side, Vergil’s kissing him to a fierceness that makes him end up breathless, while on the other he can feel V’s fingers prodding inside him, preparing him for a much bigger intrusion.

This isn’t the first time he gets “attacked from both fronts” shall we say, but today V and Vergil are being particularly mean. It may or may not be because he won the usual demon slaying contest they have during a job, or maybe it’s just a form of punishment for being too cocky – but after all, when isn’t he cocky? It’s part of the fun, really.

He’s pressed between them without any chance of moving. If there’s a thing he can say about the two of them, is that despite their bickering, they’re very coordinated when it comes to this kind of stuff, and there’s very little Dante can do about it.

He can take them separately – and he did take them – but when they’re together it’s a whole other thing entirely.

He gasps when V adds another finger – if he hasn’t lost count, he’s at three – and Vergil takes advantage of his parted lips to shove his tongue inside, blocking Dante into a forceful kiss, a kiss that Dante can’t resist – not that he wants to. Knowing how good they always make him feel, he’s always more than happy to submit to them.

He hears V hum with a satisfied voice at how easily his fingers sink in.

“Looks like he’s ready,” he mutters, though it appears that Vergil’s too busy to reply now. It’s fine; he’ll get himself ready in the meantime.

As soon as he hears him, Vergil moves his hands on Dante’s asscheeks, keeping them open. Dante moans in his mouth, but then a sound of surprise leaves his lips when Vergil slaps them with no intentions of being gentle.

“Look at you,” is what he mutters, making Dante shiver.

He’s filthy, he knows it, but he still can’t help to react when it’s the others who point it out, which in turn makes him feel even filthier.

“See something you like?” he manages to breathe out, and Vergil goes to nip at his lower lip in retaliation.

“Silence,” his twin says, admonishment in his voice, and Dante smirks.

For now he’ll comply, but who knows what happens next: after all, rules have always felt too strict on him. If he feels like it, he’s going to break them.

He’s about to do it now, actually, provoking Vergil into doing something, but all his breath leaves his lungs as he feels something press against his entrance.

V must feel so smug for having managed to shut him up, but Dante has no time to ponder about it because V slams his hips forward, bottoming out in one go. The fucker.

He has at least the decency to wait for a moment for him to get used to the sensation before slamming in and out, in and out. Vergil looks at Dante and he smirks.

“Suddenly silent, eh?”

Oh, he even has the courage to taunt him. Dante’s going to make him pay, he promises. Still, it’s not like he can do much now, not when his brain has already begun to short circuit. It’s not his fault: when he gets into things he stops thinking. There’s nothing he can do to change it.

“I like him better this way.”

Oh, so now V wants to make fun of him too, eh?

He opens his mouth to say something, anything - he hates not having the last words - when Vergil slams their mouths together again, and no matter how much Dante tries to pull away, there’s nothing he can do except submit.

He feels trapped with his body between theirs, but it’s not something he panics about - he likes it, actually. They’re clever and they always know what buttons to push to rile Dante up, like when Vergil goes to squeeze his nipples none too gently as V changes the angle of his thrusts, and Dante swears that he can feel him go even deeper. He’s helpless as they do everything they please to him, and he’s loving every second of it.

When Vergil pulls away, Dante’s first instinct is to try to fill the gap between them again, but Vergil puts a hand on his lips to stop him.

“If you’re so eager to use your mouth,” he begins, “I think I have something that you can help me with.”

Dante lowers his gaze and notices that Vergil is getting rid of his pants. Oh, he believes he understands.

“Gladly,” he smirks. He half expected to get dragged down, face pressed against Vergil’s hard cock, but he still gasps from the surprise. Vergil, however, doesn’t take kindly to this stalling, and he pushes him further again. Ok, ok, Dante’s got the message.

He parts his lips, and as thanks that asshole almost makes him gag, shoving his dick between them and beginning to fuck his mouth in earnest. For revenge, Dante scrapes his sensitive skin with his teeth, earning a hiss from Vergil’s part and a slap on his ass by V.

“Be nice,” he orders, and although Dante loves breaking the rules they set for him, this time he abides, relaxing his throat and letting Vergil do what he wants.

He growls when Vergil gets hold of his hair to get better leverage. It hurts but in the best of ways. Dante always feels so _filthy_ when he gets used like this, but he can’t deny that he loves it. If he could, he’d live like this, split between two partners.

“You’re not allowed to come until we’ve both did, is that clear?” V asks, but Dante’s too busy to even register that question, which earns him a slap from Vergil.

“He asked you a question.” Vergil’s voice is hard, making Dante shiver as he senses his obvious disappointed. He nods, only to nod again more enthusiastically at the next sharp thrust from V. It’s a lot already, but there are rules in play now, rules that Dante doesn’t want to break. Usually he would - and he would get oh so deliciously punished for it - but something tells him that if he does so this time, they’re just going to leave him without any release or worse, to search release on his own, which frankly would be sad. No, he won’t risk it this time.

He’s reward by a slap on his ass that sends a spark of sharp pain all over his body. He moans, and he moans again when V repeats the motion. They are clearly not pulling any punches, which Dante appreciates - he’s endured so much, he won’t certainly die just because of some spanking.

He can feel his cock throb at every slap, and he knows that he’s getting closer by the second, which means that he has to do something or else he’ll come before the others, and thus he begins to suck Vergil harder, moving his head with accentuated emphasis, accompanying this with rocking his hips against V. Everything to accelerate the process. He may be cheating when he begins to play with Vergil’s balls with his hand or when he clenches around V, but there aren’t any set rules for that kind of behaviour so why shouldn’t he take advantage of this loophole?

If the others understand the game that he’s playing, they surely don’t show it, but they haven’t stopped so even if they have they clearly don’t mind it, which is good because Dante feels so close and doesn’t know how long he can still last.

By the erratic way both Vergil and V have begun to move, he understands that it won’t be long until they come. Good.

After having his throat being abused like this, relief surges through Dante’s mind and body when Vergil lets him go only to begin to jack off right in front of him. Dante knows well what this means and he stays there, leaving his mouth open, while his gaze travels up, meeting with Vergil’s with a challenging air. It doesn’t take long for his brother to come, and Dante closes his eyes as his sperm begins to fall on his face and mouth; he doesn’t even flinch.

Now it’s V’s turn to come, and he does so pulling out of Dante, keeping his asscheeks spread open so that he can come on them, painting Dante’s skin white. It’s so dirty, being covered in cum like this, but Dante has never felt better.

He whines, then, because as great this all is, he still hasn’t come, and he needs to, _badly_.

“ _Please_ ,” he finds himself saying, no matter how humiliating it feels. His cock is throbbing between his legs and all Dante can think about is that he has to find release.

Even though he can’t see him, he can feel V’s smirk as he speaks.

“What do you think, Vergil? Has he been good enough?”

The asshole has even the courage to think about it. Of course he’s been good enough! He deserves to come!

“Vergil…” he calls him, desperation evident in his voice. He already said please! What else do they want?

His twin is looking at him, smirking, and for a moment Dante’s afraid he will leave him to suffer - it wouldn’t be the first time he does that and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Then he stretches a hand towards him, lowering himself so that he can reach Dante’s cock, making him howl when he finally grabs it.

“I think he’s been good enough,” he says then, beginning to move his fist, much to Dante’s relief. He has no problems rocking his hips immediately, rutting against Vergil first, then, once V decides to join in the fun and pushes two fingers inside him, he begins to press against him as well.

In a couple of thrusts he comes on the sheet, body trembling and voice quivering. It feels so good finally reaching the apex; it’s what makes this whole thing worth it, or else Dante would never agree to get edged like this.

Once it’s finished, he doesn’t have enough energy not even to stay up, and he collapses on the bed on his stomach. Thinking about it, maybe he should’ve moved since now he can feel himself getting sticky from the cum on the sheets, but he’s too tired to care.

He rethinks that statement when Vergil rolls him on his back and when, before Dante can ask anything, both he and V begin to lick him clean, and not just on his stomach: while V busies himself on his abdomen, Vergil takes his time on Dante’s ass, tasting what remains of V’s cum, licking away the drops that have fallen on his thighs and his hole, spending a particular long time there even when there’s nothing left to clean, making Dante moan like the whore he is.

By the time they’re done, he’s half hard again.

“Are you guys going to help me with this?” Dante asks. It’s not actually a question, even if it may look like it: V and Vergil _will_ help him with this, or else… he’ll think of something.

At least it seems that he won’t have to resort to that, because the way Vergil and V look at each other makes it pretty clearly that they still have something in store for him and well, he can’t wait to find out what.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on twitter @dmcfuckytimes


End file.
